Two Titans Meet
by Kami47
Summary: I wrote this because there are so little crysis 2/ME2 crossovers, Alcatraz meets femshep. abandoned, ADOPTED
1. A Very Bad Day

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or Crysis.

Alcatraz struggled to move as the Ceph spire tried to destroy the interloper, he struggled as he got closer to the center.

"come on marine, finish what I started" Alcatraz wondered why the nanosuit 2.0 had two artificial voices and why one was more, what was the word... human, like another person.

He jumped into the heart of the spore and blacked out.

He woke up in a dark place and literally saw a ghost of the past "what's the matter dead-man, seen a ghost."said Lt. Barnes codename "prophet" said to him, smiling

Suddenly, Barnes was serious and said "look I'm sorry to drop this on you but, the spore is fucked, it's puttin' you somewhere else and you can't stop it, so ah, good luck, we'll need huh." Barnes faded out and suddenly, he was floating somewhere he didn't recognize. With a large space station looming right in front of him.

Commander Julia Shepard was not relishing her next mission, recruit a convict biotic named

jack, at least Garrus was there to back her up, along with Jacob

"commander Shepard,

welcome to purgatory, I hope you realize that prison rules won't allow you to carry your

weapons" "well my rules say my guns stay with me" Shepard enjoyed screwing with the

blue suns, it felt good just to fuck with them after what they did to Garrus.

A mini stare down began until a Turian came and said " stand down, commander Shepard,

I'm sorry to say that your guns _will_ have to be taken, you can pick them up when you leave" " the guns stay with me"she replied in a harsh tone.

The Turian eventually gave in after a stare down and said " out of her way, our prison is

more than capable of handling three armed guests" Shepard zoned out when he began his

rant on the safety measures, numbers, what they do and how they do it.

The warden eventually left and showed Shepard where to get jack from and, not for the first time, a trap was sprung to try and capture her.

As she shot her way down the corridor she came upon a small terminal "Shepard, if you activate that console, all prisoners will be released" "it's the only way to free jack" Jacob and Garrus

argued" I'm doing it, be ready" and with that, she pushed the button.


	2. A Trail Of Destruction

A Trail Of Destruction

Disclaimer: I don't own ME2 or Crysis

The cryo chamber opened and revealed a woman in faded grey pants and a chest strap barely covering her breasts.

"That's jack" Garrus said, not quite believing it, the said woman woke up and began breaking free of her restraints. When she broke free, she went nut shit on the mechs.

"We've gotta get down there" Jacob said rather calmly, when they got there, the mechs were scrap, they walked past in silent disbelief "_best hurry before she destroys the station"._

Alcatraz was pissed off, first, he almost got killed for _resisting arrest_, then they try to cut off his suit with some kind of wrist blade hologram and to top it all off, they threw him in a cell, he would have broken out if there wasn't a shield in the way. Suddenly all the cells opened and he casually strolled out and snapped a guards neck that was pointing a gun at him and took what looked like a pistol, and ran.

Shepard was confused to say the least, she expected destruction sure, but this was unbelievable, some of the mechs had their arms torn off and beaten until they stopped functioning, this wasn't jack, she used biotics by all reports "_what the do they keep here"_. As they went into the next room, they saw a fire-fight between the blue suns and some sort of mech or... something, and it was winning, Shepard and her team watched as the thing killed the mercs, then a YMIR mech appeared and fired a missile, Shepard thought it was screwed, but it just grabbed the damn thing and flung it back at the mech.

After he fucked up the mech, Alcatraz turned and saw an african-american man, a... giant bird, thing, and a very attractive red-headed women, looked Canadian, military and not believing what she just saw. She quickly got over this though and walked up to him and asked "who, or what are you".

"..."

"what, cat got your tongue" she replied.

"..."

"not very talkative are you" the black man replied.

Alcatraz decided to find something to talk with and spotted some kind of notepad and typed in.

_my lungs and vocal cords right now resemble something like crushed radishes and mashed potatoes due to a near death incident._

the team stared incredulously at the text .

"how are you still alive" Shepard said.

_look, I'll tell you every thing once we're of this station._

"deal"


	3. meeting the bitch

Meeting The Bitch

disclaimer: I do not own ME2 or Crysis

Shepard had to admit, the new guy knew how to fight, they finally got to warden kurill and he was shooting prisoners with a strange rifle "damn you Shepard" another shot "I could've stored you and lived like a king" another shot "but your to much trouble, at least I can get jack back".

Alcatraz could not believe the ass-hole was using his gauss rifle, he loved that gun, he began ran up to kurill "wait" Shepard exclaimed. But Alcatraz was beyond listening and jumped up onto the platform, grabbed kurill by the neck and snapped it, between a space of four seconds, then grabbed his rifle and moved back to the team.

"_what"_ Alcatraz said in a thin, raspy voice, "the fu-, that's your voice, sounds like it went through a mincer" the giant bird said.

"Lets just keep moving" the now known Shepard said, they moved to a corridor and found a bald half naked woman ranting while a merc snuck up behind her, Alcatraz took a shot and half his torso disappeared in a mass of blood and gore "jack" Shepard said in a calm voice.

" what do you want Cerberus"

" I'm here to recruit you for a mission through the omega 4 relay"

"why would I go with you Cerberus" jack replied in a hostile tone

" look, I'm offering my hand in peace, you don't want to be my enemy"

"they have a way of ending up dead" the giant bird replied

" if that's a Cerberus shuttle, I'm bettin' it has all sorts of info in there. You let me go through them, I'll join your little group".

"deal"

"then what are we waiting for, lets get out of here".

When they got back to the ship, Alcatraz waited outside of the comm room, when jack left he went in. he saw Shepard and the black man and some woman wearing spandex, why, he had no idea.

"So, introductions, I am commander Shepard, of the SR-2 Normandy, this is my second in command, Miranda" she gestured towards the woman "And Jacob, her lieutenant" she gestured towards the black man "and you are".

"_prophet_"

"not your real name I take it"

" _well, it's all your getting for now ma'am"_

" all right, your military, I take it?"

" _formerly"_

" what is that suit your wearing?"

"_I'll tell you what you need to know, this suit is a combat battle armour, designed for mobility and strength, I can leap long distances, run faster than an average human, filter carbon dioxide into oxygen, and survive a small nuclear explosion"._

"Hmm, that suit could revolutionise mankind, could you let us study it" Miranda said.

"_no"_

" but the possibilities ar-"

"_no"_

" you won't stop me from getting that suit"

" _better people have tried"_

"All right Miranda cut it out" Shepard sighed

"... very well, commander"

" could you at least show us your face?"Jacob finally asked

"_... you won't like what you see, but... ok"_

Alcatraz slowly pulled his helmet off, the small group looked like they were going to puke.

"_**happy"**_

The voice was to much without the helm, Miranda threw up all over the floor, Alcatraz put his helmet back on and waited.

"y-your dismissed"

Alcatraz walked out

" god, what happened to him for that to happen" Miranda said after she steadied herself

"I don't think I want to know" said Jacob

"One thing I know is that I'm having nightmares tonight" Shepard said.

authors note: I am currently in my holidays with next to nothing to do but write so expect a few extra chapters. also, does anyone think  
I should ad the ceph, please review


	4. What Are You

What Are You

disclaimer: I do not own ME2 or Crysis

As Shepard left the comm room, she saw prophet against the wall _"before I forget, where will I be staying"_

"um, first, go Dr. Chakwas while I find a free room"

"_thanks"_

Alcatraz walked to the elevator, but was intercepted by a small, cheerful woman " Hi, I'm yeoman chambers, but you can call me Kelly".

"_hello..Kelly"_

"do you know the details of the mission"

"_uh, no"_

"well, in short, it's a suicide mission where no one comes back, but Shepard intends to be the first one to survive, along with the crew, of course, she is very dedicated to her crew".

"_o,k, thanks for telling me that Kelly" _he couldn't believe it, she was treating him like he couldn't kill everyone on this ship and like he wasn't a walking corpse made in Frankensteins lab, but like an old friend, then he realised she was trying to get into his head, no harm in humouring her though.

"_well, see ya round Kelly"_

"see ya"

he got into the elevator and pressed medical room on deck three, the elevator was so,fucking, slow.

when he got to the med room, he saw an elderly lady in a chair typing something on her computer she turned "hello, are you the new guy" she said in a British accent. Alcatraz nodded "good, I am doctor Chakwas could you take off your suit so we can begin the scan".

"_if only I could"_

Chakwas visibly flinched at the voice

" _you can scan through it though"_

"I uh, guess that will do"

Alcatraz laid down on the table and pondered whether he could trust these people, Shepard maybe but the others, Jacob was way to nice to kill people and he did it anyway, Miranda looked to be out for his suit and how to get it off him, the, bird, Garras, was it, looked friendly enough, loyal to Shepard, he saw, and Kelly, got into people's heads.

"well the scans done, you can go" Alcatraz left without saying a word

"oh dear god, what human being could survive this, hell even a krogan wouldn't survive this, Shepard should see this".

"hmm oh hey, we haven't been introduced have we, I'm Garrus, you"

"_prophet"_

"well good to meet you prophet, what can you do"

" adapt, fire almost any gun known to man, CQC (Close Quarters Combat) I prefer range and stealth, but I'm not afraid to run head-first into a gunfight and extremely loyal.

"huh, you and I have a lot in common, I think we'll get along swimmingly, as humans say, I think".

meanwhile, Shepard almost fainted from what she saw on the screen"dear fucking god above, what the hell are you and how did you survive all that" then she saw the organs and she, the woman who killed a reaper then came back to life fainted dead away".

Authors note: thank you to swimfeared for giving me an idea, it's not yours but very close, stay tuned to find out


	5. authors note

Authors note

hello people, I will be off-line for a while to do research and remember lines from the games. I know this is frustrating to some or all readers, but hang in there.


	6. Arsenal

Arsenal

I don't own ME or crysis

Shepard woke up with a large headache, not unlike the ones the council gave her after a meeting, she was going to talk to prophet about this. "Shepard, we are orbiting korlus" "thanks EDI, get the new guy and Garrus ready" Shepard replied.

"They have been notified Shepard" _that talks going to have to wait _she thought as she walked down to the Kodiak.

* * *

Alcatraz was curious to see the armory of the ship and as he walked in he saw Jacob cleaning a weapon which, what he assumed, was a rifle "hey man, can I help you" "_I noticed your weapons are very different to mine and thought I might see a few"._

"no crap, what Tech was that rifle using anyway"

"_Gauss"_

"really, huh, we don't have any kind of Gauss weapons on the ship in fact, I don't think anyone has, we only have mass effect based weapons on the ship".

"_what's mass effect_?_"_

"... your joking, right?"

"_no"_

"well ahhh, how do explain this, mass effect is what all modern weapons and Tech use uh, sort of like an energy based projectile but ten times more powerful than solid bullets"

"_care to show me a few"_

"sure, one sec" he grabbed a rifle from a table "this is the M-8 avenger assault rifle, a weak, rapid fire, moderate recoil, weapon, holds bout' thirty rounds" he picked up another rifle "this is the M-15 vindicator battle rifle, fires a three round burst, high accuracy, low recoil weapon, holds twenty-four rounds". This time, he picked up a longer rifle "the M-92 mantis sniper rifle, a single shot, high recoil weapon". This time he pick up what looked like a shotgun "this is the M-23 katana shotgun holds five rounds,moderate recoil and a close range weapon". Then he moved onto the pistols " this is the M-3 predator pistol, a high recoil heavy pistol, holds twelve rounds rounds" he picked up another pistol "and the last weapon, the M-6 carnifex hand cannon, a six round heavy pistol with a moderate accuracy".

"_Thanks Jacob"_

"no problem, by the way can I see that Gauss rifle"

"_well, you showed me your weapons"_ Alcatraz said as he unslung his rifle and handed it to Jacob "hmm, doesn't use heat sinks, if you give me some time, I can modify it to use them". Alcatraz thought about it for awhile then said _"two conditions, one, don't break anything and two, no-one but you changes it" _"deal"


	7. preview

Preview

disclaimer do I need to say it

sorry guys, trouble with next story, but here's a preview to a set up for a loyalty mission with a certain soldier.

"_well, your a bitch to find, gone for a hundred years then show up, alive." "who are you" Shepard replied "shut up, bitch, your not involved with this" he replied "now, your going to come with us, tin man"_

guess who


End file.
